


Eyes

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Ouma Month [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Field Trip, Heterochromia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Day 17 Charm + Day 18 Colours + Day 19 Regrets + Day 20 Appreciation
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Ouma Month [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Eyes

Ouma Kokichi was a man of many secrets. A thousand masks and a million lies, that's what he was made of.

There were a lot of lies thrown in just for the hell of it and masks that had no meaning behind them. Usually secrecy was just a tactic to seem more interesting and lead nosy people on a goose chase.

In the end there were few secrets he really cared about keeping, most of them involved DICE though. Important things like vulnerability, some details about his childhood, actual intentions were to be kept reserved just to them, he had a reputation to uphold.

Except for one shameful secret he hid even from them. Ever since second grade nobody saw his real eye color. He had heterochromia.

He could've been fine hiding it forever, Hope's Peak individual dorm rooms allowed it (everything about the school screamed rich, he basically felt entitled to steal from them, fuck that they're sponsoring his education, redistribution of the wealth comes first) if it weren't for a school trip he, ever the fool, decided to join without thinking about what it entails. And it so happens to entail sharing a room with a person chosen by their teacher "to avoid arguments".

At first he expected her to pair him up with someone chill like Hoshi or Amami and at the very least know not to put him together with Momota.

He would have been fine with Gonta or Kiibo, maybe not Shinguji, that guy was creepy, but he simply didn't take into account ending up with Saihara.

He just assumed the detective would be sharing with Momota. He was wrong.

Apparently the spaceman will have the pleasure of smoking weed with Amami. Avocado definitely wouldn't miss the occasion to bring it with him, thankfully he wouldn't smoke in front of him as he said it'd just give him a headache if he did and that'd be a waste, but with Kaito? Let's pray they don't accidentally burn down the building. Not that he was concerned with that, he had bigger problems at hand.

He was going to sleep in one room with Saihara Shuichi, that Saihara Shuichi, the pretty, smart, soft-spoken Saihara Shuichi who still doesn't hate him somehow. That's a prime gay panic moment.

For a good few minutes he doesn't even remember about the eye problem and then he does and a second wave of panic hits. He knows Saihara isn't the type to bully, but he's still going to think it's weird when he notices, won't he?

When the night time comes around he's really tempted to lock himself in the en-suite so as not to have to show himself without the contact lenses on.

He got over himself though and stepped out to find that Saihara was focused on reading a book. So he just slipped into a bed on the other side of the room than the detective was.

In the morning he also woke up and got ready way before Saihara. This day they had a lot of activities planned, so it was no surprise that by the end of it everyone was exhausted. He let Shuichi get ready to bed first and when he was done too the boy was already sleeping.

Just one more night and he could hope to get away with his little secret. Except.

Except he didn't account for not being able to wake up early again.

The exhaustion caused him to sleep in, so much that Shuichi attempted to wake him up.

He opened his eyes just to see Saihara halt mid-talking (something about being late for breakfast) and shaking his arm. For some reason he looked shocked... oh. Oh fuck.

His eyes. Even for heterochromia they were extra fucked up. Left one was mostly consumed by the invasive amber hue except for a few specks of purple and the right one had a little rust on the inner side of the iris, while mostly purple.

And Saihara was still looking at him in something like awe, probably because it's the weirdest pair of eyes he's ever seen.

\- Your eyes are gorgeous...

What.

He could feel his cheeks burning up. He didn't have a scenario for that, time to improvise.

\- Pfffffft, don't say that! Unless...  _ gasp _ Do you have impure intentions Saihara-chan? Saying things like that while hovering over my bed... Waaah! Shumai wants to use me for my body, how cruel! 

\- No, no, no, don't cry- IT'S NOT LIKE TH-

\- Nishishi, that was a lie. In fact I don't mind at all if Shumai uses me, he can do anything he wants to me and that's the truth!

Too far, he took this too far. Abort.

Before Saihara could find the words to reply to that he made a run to the bathroom. There really was only five minutes left before they had to head out.

Maybe he shouldn't wear contacts today.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not that on board with stoner headcanons, but if I had to say that some of them smoke then I'd say Rantaro and Kaito, maybe Angie and it's basically canon that Miu takes stronger stuff so I am not sure if she would smoke too, it felt a bit awkward including that bit in my story tbh


End file.
